


Assorted Flavors

by Ravenshell



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, 13 Days of Horror, Bodyswap, Horror, horror parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: This was not the Turflytle Mikey was going for...
Kudos: 2





	Assorted Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 13 Days of Horror on dA. Day 3's prompt: Body swap.

Donatello backed against the lab’s wall, aghast at the abomination shambling at him. “Mikey… What have you done?!” he cried mournfully, directing the comment to the turtle body with the melty ice-cream cat’s head, then to the turtle head swaying awkwardly over the Neapolitan cat body.

  
“You were right, D…” Mikey acceded, waving a drippy paw. “Your teleporter really is meant for only one at a time…”

  
“Maouw!” Ice Cream Kitty put in, apparently entitled to a say in the conversation now that she had a full-size body. She reached Mikey’s hands out, batting playfully at Donnie with them. Don pushed them away.

  
“You can’t just look, you gotta touch…” he mourned, making a reaching motion with one hand as he searched through his notes.

  
“Uhoh,” Mikey said, noticing parts of himself starting to dribble down into a puddle. “Donnie! Help meeeee!”

  
Don put a finger on the mutagen recipe he was searching for. “Here it is, the formula for the freezing mutagen. There’s not enough room for you in the freezer, so I’m just going to have to put you both in cold storage until I can figure out how to undo this mess.” He rushed around gathering and mixing the necessary components to turn the two switched-up mutants to perma-ice. “There is a bright side, though.”

  
“What’s that?” asked Mikey’s head.

  
“Timothy will have company.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is dedicated to Jeff Goldblum, for The Fly and JP: Lost World references.


End file.
